When I Was Little
by Forgot-to-remember01
Summary: Felicity Megan Stark was born in 1989 to Tony Stark and Donna Smoak. Tony is an irresponsible playboy and can't take care of his daughter, so he loses custody over her. That is, until she's 13 and moves back in. What happens ten years later when she meets Captain America and falls in love? Prequel to "I Want Better For You" which does contain all of the arrow members!
1. Chapter 1: The bottles your mistress

**November 13th 1993**

 **Felicity Stark- 4 years old**

 **Tony Stark- 23**

At the sound of a front door opening, Felicity squealed, bounding down the stairs clumsily, as most excited four year olds do. Upon seeing her father, whom had been working all day, she grinned and ran at him, jumping into his arms. He chuckled deeply, planting a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I missed you, Daddy!" she exclaimed, hanging onto him. He shifted her to his hip.

"I missed you too, munchkin, work is boring without you," he said, smiling and waving as the nanny walked out of the house.

"The mansion is boring without you!" she exclaimed as he sat down on the couch, her in his lap. She spoke very well for a four year old, she rarely had issues in pronouncing things, and was always grammatically correct. On top of that she had inherited Tony's confidence, she was so animated and excited whenever she spoke.

"What?! How's it boring! There's everything here!" he exclaimed, it was true, Felicity was a spoiled kid. If she wanted it, she had it.

"Yeah but I just want you," she said. Tony was glad she couldn't see his face, because he frowned. He wasn't a softy, or a kid person, he hated kids, except for Felicity of course. When he was at work or parties, he was still his irresponsible, laid back, self. Around Felicity, however, he tried harder to be who he was supposed to be, at least to her. Howard had never really been around for him. He was always working and too busy for Tony, sure, he was also spoiled, but no toy or electronic could satisfy him, he just wanted to spend time with his dad. He tried to be better for Felicity, he wanted so badly to be there for her. To be supportive and friendly and to be in her life as much as possible. When she was old enough, he wouldn't even mind her hanging around Stark Industries, in fact, he would love it. So upon hearing his daughter say something he had often felt as a child, his heart broke. He wanted better for her.

"I'm sorry, baby. Wanna come to work with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah!...but Uncle Obie says I'm too little to be there," she pouted, turning to face him. Tony loved his God father, but he wanted him no where near his daughter. When Donna Smoak had first gotten pregnant, Obie had done nothing but encourage and beg Tony to pay the woman off and get them out of their lives. Tony was only nineteen when Felicity was born, he was too young to be a father and he desperately needed to focus on work. Tony refused, though, only thinking of Howard. He was going to do what his father never could, he was going to be an amazing dad. Ever since then Obie had been wary around Tony's blue eyed child and made sure to tell Tony how much of a distraction she was every chance he got. Tony didn't want Felicity hearing anything like that, he didn't want her to feel that way, so he tried to keep the two seperated when he could.

"Uncle Obie can suck it up," he said, flicking her nose. She giggled.

"I love you, Daddy," she said, burying her face in Tony's chest.

"I love you too kiddo,"

\--

"Tony, do you really think it's a good idea to bring her?" Rhodey asked as they stepped out of the sleek black limo. A tiny Felicity was gripped her father's large hand, trying to keep up with his pace.

"Why not? She always loves an excuse to dress up," Tony shrugged, looking down at his beautiful little girl, fitted in a poofy red dress and matching flats.

"There's going to be alcohol and gambling going on," Rhodey said for about the fifth time that night.

"Come on, we won't be around that though, we'll be with all the snobby rich people as I accept an award," he replied.

"I'll be good Uncle Rhodey," Felicity promised, looking up at the man. Rhodey smiled and lifted her into his arms, of course she didn't understand, she thought she couldn't be there because of her. Rhodey was more concerned about her father's behavior.

"I know you will, you are always are," he smiled at her. He was another person who wasn't great with kids, but, of course, Felicity had her God Father wrapped around her little finger.

"If I'm extra good, do I get ice cream?!" she asked, excitedly.

"Of course, munchkin," Tony winked at her as they walked into the building.

\--

They got about two hours in fine. No issues seemed to have arised and Rhodey was just praying they could get it over with soon, before anything did happen, but of course, Tony had to go and mess everything up. Rhodey was standing on the stage, looking over the crowd, waiting for his best friend to come up and accept the award, but instead Obie did.

When Rhodey noticed that not only was Tony MIA but so was his daughter, he began to panic. In a perfect world, the young girl would have gotten antsy or sick and Tony would have taken her home or to the bathroom or something. In the real world, however, Rhodey knew this wasn't the case. Tony was a good dad, he was trying really hard, but he was still Tony. When Rhodey found his best friend, several women hanging on his sides as he played poker, he was livid. Even more so when he realized Felicity wasn't with him.

"Tony, where is your daughter?" he asked.

"Isn't she with you?!" Tony slurred over the noise in the casino.

"No she's not! She must have followed you out!" Rhodey exclaimed. This caused him to sober up some, as he shook of the women hanging on him.

"She wasn't in the room at all?" he asked, pulling Rhodey to the side.

"No! I looked everywhere!" he exclaimed. Tony cursed as they began to search for the blonde.

\--

Donna Smoak angrily burst through the house, JARVIS having let her in. She stormed into the living room where Felicity slept, her head on her father's lap, chocolate ice cream covering her face. Tony looked up and smiled sheepishly at the blonde mother, knowing he had messed up big time. By the time they had finally found Felicity, she had been lost for over two hours and she was sobbing alone in a corner, scared to death. Donna had been notified before hand and, now that she wasn't so terrified and her daughter was safe, she was ticked.

"Anthony Edward Stark, I cannot believe you!" she hissed, trying not to wake her daughter.

"It's not my fault she snuck out, she was with trust worthy people!" of course he had an excuse. Tony always had an excuse.

"Clearly she wasn't," Donna lifted her daughter into her arms, who stirred before settling her head on her mother's shoulder. "you were supposed to be watching her. How could you take her to a casino Tony? How can you keep doing stuff like this. She could have been hurt. Lord knows what drunk men are capable of," Donna's voice was low and angry, tears pricked her eyes as the memory of her scary thoughts came back to her mind.

"You know me, Donna. You know who I am," he said, standing and crossing his arms.

"So that's how it's gonna be? Choose playboy over father?" she asked. Tony didn't reply. He just stared at her. She nodded.

"Fine, but don't think you can come back. Once you've made this decision, you don't get to take it back," she said. Tony nodded.

"I'll have my lawyers in touch. You can have full custody." he said. She shook her head, shock filling her.

"She's going to be heartbroken," Donna turned and left before Tony could see her cry, taking her daughter out to her car and driving away.

After a moment Tony fell back onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be seperated from Felicity, but he wasn't a good father. Donna was right, he was irresponsible. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, Tony couldn't control himself. If he truly wanted best for Felicity, he would stay away.

After custody papers were signed, he sent money to Donna every month, more if she needed it, which he always knew because he had people keeping tabs. He couldn't be physically in his daughters life, but he would do what he could. He would make sure she at least had everything she needed and more. He sent birthday gifts and let Donna pretend they were from her. He sent emails to schools if his daughter wasn't getting treated right. He did background checks on all of her friends... Felicity didn't know it, but he was there, he was there as much as he could be.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll look after you

**March 23rd 2002**

 **Felicity _Smoak_ \- 13**

Felicity stood above the open casket, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Her mother looked so peaceful and pure like that, she could almost have been sleeping, but she wasn't. There was no steady rise and fall of her chest, no heartbeat, no life. Her mother was dead, she had a heart attack in her sleep, and she passed away. Felicity felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her father for the first time in nine years. She pulled away, wiping her face and glaring up at him.

"How are you?" he asked quietly.

"My mom is dead. How do you think I am?" she asked, crossing her arms. Tony sighed, looking down.

"I'm sorry, she didn't deserve this. She was too young," he said. Felicity's eyes flickered back towards her mom and then up at her father.

"You're right. She didn't deserve it. She spent all of her time taking care of me and struggling to make money at a diner while you were somehwere out partying," there was no emotion in Felicity's tone. Her voice was flat, but Tony knew how heated she felt. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that the money they had was all from him, that Donna never lifted a finger, and the reason it seemed like they had little, was because Donna used most of her money on alcohol or drugs. Still though, Donna was a good mother. She always made sure Felicity was safe and loved and well fed at least. Somehow, Donna was able to balance her partying life and her parenting life, something Tony couldn't do.

"I'm sorry," he wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm sure you are,"

Felicity walked into the Malibu mansion, which was much different from her small apartment in Manhattan, and looked around. A sense of familiarity washed over her as she looked around. She was only four the last time she had been here, but she recognized everything.

"I figured you wouldn't want your old room so you can move into a guest room so you can decorate easier," Tony suggested as they walked down the hallway, all of her stuff in his hands. She paused at her old door and pushed it open.

Tony had not done a thing to it. The front and back walls were still a light purple, the sides pink, huge princess stickers covered the walls. 'Princess Felicity' was painted in sparkly gold letters above her small, Disney Princess themed bed. Felicity leaned on the doorway, smiling lightly as she remembered many moments in this room. It was hard to believe the arrogant man she saw on TV all the time was the same man in her memories. She looked back to see Tony standing there, frowning sadly.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, turning all the way around, crossing her arms. Tony raised his eyebrows. He expected her to ask, just not so soon, they hadn't even gotten to her new room yet. That was Felicity though, even as a kid, she didn't hold anything back. Tony sighed, abandoning her bags on the floor.

"Technically, I didn't leave," he said.

"You know what I mean. You willingly signed custody over. You never even visited! Where have you been?" she asked.

"Felicity, I didn't want too. I just- do you remember what happened the last night we saw each other?" he asked.

"You got drunk and lost me at a casino. Of course I remember," she sighed.

"It wasn't the first time it happened. I wasn't responsible enough to take care of you. I was doing what was best," she said.

"You never even visited, Tony," she snapped. He flinched at the use of his name, but didn't comment on it.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Fel. I was a bad influence. A bad person," he said.

"And what, you're better now? I've seen the news, have you really changed?" she asked.

"I have, Felicity."

"Im going to hold you too that."

\--

"Felicity," Rhodey said quietly upon entering the house. It was around 7:30 the day of the funeral, Felicity was already exhausted. The brunette turned, her blue eyes narrowing upon seeing her God father.

"Rhodey," she said crossing her arms. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Woah, Fee, hold your fire. What did I do?" he asked.

"And where have you been? You're still my God father, at least you could have visited. Or even talked Tony into visiting. You're supposed to be better," she said. She was more hurt by Rhodey than angry. That man was such a role model in her life and the fact that he disappeared along with her father crushed her. Rhodey sighed, sitting on the couch, Felicity followed in pursuit.

"Look, kiddo. The farther away from your dad's life, the better. That's still true, honestly, but no one wants you in foster care. Putting it to you straight, Tony isn't the best person to have in your life. Especially not someone to look up to. Me being around would'a been too much of a connection. I want what's best for you," Rhodey didn't beat around the bush. Didn't feed her false promises of Tony being better. Didn't try and convince her everything would be alright. He was completely honest. After so long of being tip-toed around and lied too, she was relieved.

"You'll be around now?" she asked, hesitant.

"Kid, as long as you're stuck with Tony, you're stuck with me. I'm not leaving you to face this on your own. Oh, but just wait till you meet Pepper, she'll be a great help too," he said. This led into light conversation, the first sense of normalcy Felicity had had in weeks.

\--

Of course, Tony had not changed. Felicity believed he truly thought that, that somehwere in nine years he grew, that is the expectation. That people grow as they go on, but Tony hadn't, he was the same as he always was. He was arrogant and selfish and childish. He was never home. Luckily though, Felicity wasn't stuck with a nanny, she just wondered the house and raided the fridge when he was gone. On occasion, Pepper, her dad's PA would take her shopping or something. Felicity adored Pepper. That woman was such an amazing person, she was responsible and kind and somehow was able to handle Tony. Felicity applauded her.

It was late one night, probably around 2:30, Felicity had been living with Tony for a little over a week, and she, being a teenager, was staying up binge watching Sherlock and eating junk food. It's a night Felicity would never forget, while Tony would never remember, at least, not completely. When he stumbled in, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her, edging into the corner of the couch. Tony had never lifted a hand towards her, and she didn't expect him too, but he was drunk, and in the moment, she was afraid. Her mother had brought enough drunk men home to set a constant fear of alcohol in her. It didn't help that falling behind him, was a young woman, much younger than Tony, blonde hair fell down to her waste and she was giggling.

"Felicity, why are you up?!" he slurred, irritated, hovering over her. She drew her knees even closer to her chest then they already were. Her breasts so tight she could barely breath. She was braless, and felt vulnerable in that moment.

"S-sorry, I-I'll go to bed," she flicked the TV off and prepared to scurry up the stairs.

"Never imagined you having a Brat," the woman sneered. Tony chuckled deeply.

"Mhhmm," he said, drawing her into him, pressing his lips hard against hers. Felicity dashed to her room where, without thinking she dialed a number on her phone.

"Felicity, what's the matter?" Rhodey asked, it was late and he knew the only reason the young girl, who was still slightly bitter towards him, would call would be if something was wrong.

"H-hes d-runk! There's a w-woman here," she sobbed into the phone. Rhodey cursed quietly.

"Okay, Fee, I'm on my way,"

\--

Felicity awoke, her body tangled in soft white sheets that she didn't recognize. She sat up and looked around, remembering what had happened the night before and sighed. While Tony was busy in his room, she had packed a small overnight bag, and climbed into Rhodey's car. She was now sitting in the guest bedroom in his apartment. She pushed herself out of the bed and moved into kitchen, following the smell of bacon.

"Uncle Rhodey?" she asked, standing in the entry way. He turned and gave her a light smile.

"Hey, Lis, did you sleep well?" he asked. She jerked her head up and down, sitting at the table.

"Want anything to eat?" he asked. She shrugged and nodded. He made her plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon and set it in front of her.

"You alright? I don't think I've ever heard you this quiet," he said. She picked at her food with her fork.

"Does he know I'm here?" she asked quietly. Rhodey sighed and leaned back.

"Pepper does, she'll tell him," he said. She nodded, going back to eating.

"Felicity, what's going on?" he asked, leaning over and speaking softly. Her blue eyes met his for a second before she looked back down.

"Nothing," she said.

"Hey, come on. I'm worried about you. What scared you so bad?" he asked.

"Drunk men never have good intentions or control." she finally said. Again, there was that wise and genius Felicity.

"Tony would never hurt you. No matter how drunk," he promised.

"I- I know. I just- I don't trust people when they're drunk. They're unpredictable. They're dangerous." she said. Rhodey nodded.

"They can be. As long as you're in that home. You're safe. Even Tony can control himself enough not to hurt you in any way," Rhodey said. Felicity just nodded and focused back on her breakfast.

\--

 **Slight trigger warning for the rest: mentions of physical and sexual abuse**

Tony was down in his workshop tinkering, most of the night before pretty much a blur. It was around ten and his mind was completely focused on the newest project. Suddenly the door opened and Rhodey stormed downstairs, Pepper on his heels. Tony raised his eyebrow, falling back into a rolly chair.

"What did I do this time?" he asked.

"Did you forget you have a Thirteen year old daughter?" Rhodey asked.

"No, she's asleep upstairs," Tony shrugged, lamely.

"No she's not, actually she didn't sleep in her bed at all last night," Pepper snapped.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She called me at 2 something in the morning, crying and terrified because you came home drunk! She stayed at my place last night!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"What? Why was she scared? What happened?" Tony set the tool he had been tinkering with on the table and and walked closer. Finally, something Tony would grow up for. Rhodey rubbed at his forehead.

"I'm not sure man. My best guess is Donna wasn't as great at keeping Felicity away from her night life as we thought," Rhodey said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean she was sobbing when I picked her up and the way she talked about drunk people... She's had experience with them. I have a feeling her mother has brought some home," Rhodey said. Tony sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"I messed up," he said.

"Yeah, you did," Pepper said. Tony looked at his two friends.

"I'm going to talk to her," he walked out and down to the living room. Felicity clearly wasn't paying attention to the TV, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth.

"Felicity," he said. She didn't even look up at him or acknowledge him.

"Fel..." he sat down next to her.

"Felicity!" he exclaimed, now concerned, putting his hand on her leg. She jerked out of her thoughts, pulling away from his touch.

"Tony," she said, just realizing he was even there.

"I'm so sorry I scared you last night. It won't happen again," he said. She scowled.

"You're a liar. You're an alcoholic, you can't just stop," she snapped.

"I'm not an alcoholic, Fee," he insisted.

"Yes you are. I know what an alcoholic looks like, Tony. You think I'm stupid? I know exactly what my mom did while she was out. She didn't work at all, she got money from you. I only said all of that stuff because I was upset. My mother was no saint and neither were her friends." she growled. Tony sighed looking down.

"Felicity, I love you,"

"Not as much as you love the bottle," she stood up, abandoning her TARDIS blanket and storming up the stairs.

\--

It had been an hour and Felicity still hadn't come out of her room.

"JARVI-"

"She is still in her room, sir. She's just on the computer," even his AI, sounded annoyed and tired of answering the question every five minutes.

"Is she-"

"Yes. She is crying. Sir, might I suggest you go talk to her," he suggested. Tony sighed and nodded, leaving the bits of metal strewn out on the table in front of him and walked to her room.

"Felicity?" he knocked lightly.

"What?" her voice was tight.

"Can I please come in?" he asked. After a moment the door swung open. Felicity was in a tank top, rather than her normal hoodie or sweater. On her upper arm, just below her shoulder, was a giant blackberry bruise, a few inches below her collar bone was another one, just as big. They were a little over two weeks old, but they were still bad. His eyes widened.

"Felicity, who did this to you?" Tony asked, brushing her arm. She flinched away.

"Drunk men. They did this too," she lifted her shirt to show her black and blue stomach. Tony couldn't tell how many there were or where they started, there were so many, all overlapping.

"Wha- I don't-" he shook his head. Tony wasn't a crier, he didn't cry, but he could feel tears in his eyes. Who could do this too his beautiful little girl.

"My mom brought men home all the time. They would disappear into her room while I hid in my own. Often times, when she would finally pass out, they'd make their way to me." she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, "I always fought back, and this is what happened. I don't trust drunk people, I don't,"

"Felicity." Tony pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I shouldn't have let that happen. Felicity, I am so sorry," Felicity allowed herself to be held against him, and she began to full out sob. It broke his heart.

"I don't want to go through that again," she sobbed, clutching his grey T-shirt, now not only stained with oil and grease, but her tears.

"You won't, okay, I promise. No more alcohol, not at home. Not around you," he said.

"Okay," she said.

"Just, go easy on me, kiddo. I'm new to all of this." he said. She nodded against him.

"Okay,"

He kissed the top of her head like he did when she was little and made a silent promise. So long as he was alive, he would never let anyone hurt her ever again. He was going to protect her and care for her. He was going to be the best dad he could be.


	3. Chapter 3: All the kingdom lights shine

**June 6th 2007**

 **Felicity Smoak- 18**

 **Warning, sappiness ahead XD**

"Tony! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Pepper called, waiting for the billionaire to get downstairs.

"I'm coming, calm down Pep, it'll be fine," Tony said, taking the stairs two at a time.

"You drive me crazy Anthony," she huffed. He just shot her a cheeky grin and waltzed out the door.

When they walked into the auditorium all they, saw were kids in robes, it was particularly hard to find the petite blonde amongst them, but eventually, they did. She was beaming, thankful the day was finally there and she could move on to bigger, better, things. She had the option of skipping many classes throughout the years, but she refused. She wanted to graduate with her class and get as much learning done as possible. Tony couldn't help the proud smile that spread across his face upon seeing his baby girl.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, you look so beautiful," he said, pulling her in for one of his rare emotional moments.

"Thank you, daddy," she said, smiling into him. All she ever wanted was to make him proud, and she had.

"Oh, hun, you look amazing, I'm so proud of you," Pepper took her in for the next hug, getting teary eyed. Felicity was like a daughter to her and these milestones made her rather emotional.

"Thanks, Pep," Felicity smiled. Then, over the ginger's shoulder, she saw someone.

"Uncle Rhodey!" she shouted, running into his arms where he lifted her like she was a child again.

"He-hey kiddo!" Rhodey grinned, "Look at you!"

"I thought you couldn't come! You were in Afghanistan!" she exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss my favorite Stark's graduation. Speaking of, I think you guys are going back now," he gestured to the sea of nervous graduates making their way backstage.

"Well, that's my cue, I'll see ya soon," she kissed her father on the cheek before rushing off.

"Here she goes," Pepper grinned as Felicity walked up to the podium, ready to give her valedictorian speech.

"Good evening everyone," she greeted, a smile plastered to her face "my name is Felicity Smoak as you know and I hate public speaking, so let's see how this goes." the crowd chuckled, "We're finally here. After four years of late nights studying, stacks of homework, volunteer hours, essays, and exams, we've made it. We are now all about to embark on a new journey, whether it be college or travel or missionary work or our parents couch, we have something ahead of us. Now I have racked my brain for weeks on end trying to figure out what I could possibly say that would resonate with all of the different personalities and faces, and it was hard, but I think I've got it.

"I would like to start by being a bit personal if you don't mind. When I was Thirteen, I moved from Los Vegas to Malibu to move in with a man I hadn't seen since I was four. You wouldn't believe the fear and hatred and sorrow I felt all at once. Unlike college and adulthood, this was not an adventure I wanted to go on. My expectations were low to say the least.

"Now, though, I am so thankful for everything that happened, even if it didn't happen the way I would have wanted it. I would not be where I am without my dad and the rest of the family I created here in Malibu. I have learned and grown so much. So, yes, the future is as much scary as exciting. Yes, it's unknown and probably holds many obstacles, but I trust that it will all be for the better. That as we go into our new life, we must be ready for change, good or bad. We must make the best of it. And we must keep our family close because without them, we wouldn't be who we are today. I am so excited to be graduating with you all. Thank you," she smiled before scurrying to sit down. What she didn't notice was the tears welling up in Tony Stark's eyes from over in the bleachers.

 **A/N So so sorry for the wait! I have had a lot going on lately, from school, to family, to church, to my mental health. It's been stressful and rough so please be patient with these slow updates :)**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be your lifeline

_Scene from Arrow, season 2, Slade is a threat:_

 _Felicity looked out her window to see a car sitting outside her house. A sense of dread washed over her for a moment before she realized it was only Diggle. She rolled her eyes and made a cup of cocoa before waking outside to him and getting in with it, handing it to him._

 _"Coffee?" he asked._

 _"Hot cocoa,"_

 _"What no marshmallows?"_

 _"All out."_

 _"Mmmh." he nodded. She tilted her head, blonde hair falling over the shoulder of her robe._

 _"What are you doing here, Dig?" she asked._

 _"Just keeping an eye on things," he said, failing at being non-cholont._

 _"And by things you mean my neck, the one you think Slade is going to break in my sleep."_

 _"Yeah, something like that," he goes on to explain how Oliver is watching Thea and Sara is watching Laurel._

 _"Which leaves you to sit outside my house like that lacrosse player from Freshman year."_

 **March 19th 2008**

 **Felicity Smoak- 18**

 **Freshman year of college**

 ** _Slight trigger warning- talks about a stalker and domestic violence_**

Felicity peered out of her soft blue curtains at the car sitting on her street before dropping them. It was the second semester of her Freshman year in college and she was living with her best friend in an apartment her dad paid for. Without him, she'd be dirt poor. College was not cheap.

"He's still there," she muttered, turning to Melissa Craig, her roommate.

"You really need to call your dad," she said softly. Felicity shook her head vigorously.

"If I told my dad, he'd make a big scene and once the issue was dealt with, he'd probably stick Happy Hogan himself on me!" she exclaimed. She had no desire for a body guard, especially not Happy, no matter how much she loved him, she knew he'd report every detail to her father.

"As opposed to some creepy lacrosse player that could rape and murder you?" Melissa asked. It wasn't a joke, it was one hundred percent serious and her voice was full of fear.

"I don't know, Mel," Felicity fell into an armchair, holding back tears. Melissa moved to sit on the arm of the chair, and gently took her hand, pushing her sleeve up. Bruises littered the small amount of skin that was visible.

"You can't let him hurt you anymore," she said.

"He hasn't touched me since we broke up,"

When Felicity first started dating Daniel several months before, he was the sweetest person she had ever met. He showered her in love and compliments. He treated her so well. She really thought she loved him. Then he began to get angry. It started with passive aggressive comments, then small insults, then shouting, then shoving, then hitting. She eventually left him, threatening to call the police. Since then, he had been following her around in his car. He would call her and then hang up. He'd show up outside of her classroom, it was bad.

Melissa gave her a look and she sighed, a few tears finally slipping down her face. She slowly reached for her phone and typed in the ten digits. It took a ring and a half before it was answered.

"Hey Lis, what's with the spontaneous phone call? Who knows, next you'll be grocery shopping on Wednesdays!" he teased.

"Daddy," her voice was barely a whisper, on the other side of the call, Tony froze and stepped away from the engine of the car he was working on, "how fast can you get here?"

"Three hours, I'm on my way," he hung up, not even asking questions, no time.

When Tony pulled up in his rental car, he barely noticed the car sitting outside of the apartment. If he had, he would have wondered why some kid was watching his daughter's apartment from his car at two in the morning. He had his key in the lock and was inside within two seconds of arriving.

"What happened?" he asked, embracing the young adult in his arms. She took a moment before answering, breathing in the scent of grease, oil, and cologne. The feeling of safety washing over her for the first time in weeks. She felt like a kid again, knowing everything will be okay because her dad would take care of her. She finally let go and wiped at her face since she had begun crying again.

"We have a stalker," she said quietly. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"There just this guy who's been stalking us," she said.

"Fel, you need to tell him everything," Melissa said softly. So after a little bit of coaxing from the two people with her, Felicity told the whole story. Anger filled Tony's eyes as the story went on, rage growing with every sentence. The kid out there touched his daughter? She barely got to the end of her explanation when Tony stormed out of the house and to the blue Lexis outside of the house, and yanking the guy out by the collar of his shirt. Felicity and Melissa chased him outside. The young Stark gasped and Melissa grabbed her hand.

"Dad, no!"

"Care to explain why you think hitting girls is okay?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the lacrosse player spat. Tony pulled him forward and then slammed him back onto the car.

"I think you do. Listen to me, punk. It's taking everything in me not to kill you right here. I suggest you get in your car and you drive far, far, away, and you can expect the authorities on your tail within the next half hour." he let go of Daniele, who went to get into his car before turning.

"Felicity's a little whore, she deserved it."

He was on the ground, blood pouring out of his nose a split second later. Tony kneeled down.

"I'm gonna make your life hell kid," he punched him one more time, Daniele going out like a light, before standing and calling the police. He was Tony Stark, he had the means to tear this rich ass hole and his family to shreds, and he was going to.

He walked over and embraced Felicity again, allowing her to fall sobbing into him. Daniele had brought so many terrible memories back from her childhood and she couldn't handle it. Tony kissed her forehead.

"Call me sooner next time, kiddo," he begged. She just nodded into him. He had promised to protect her, and here she was again, covered in bruises, again. He broke his heart.

"I love you, Dad,"

"I love you, sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5: Let Me Be Your Superhero

**Ergh, I got so busy and started other stories, I'm so sorry! I didn't abandon this, though! Look, proof!** **May 3rd 2008**

 **Felicity Smoak- 19**

Felicity sat in her dorm room, swaying her chair back and forth as she stared at the computer screen. It was late at night but she was wide awake, her brain buzzing with ideas and thoughts. She finally leaned over and pressed her fingers to the keys, deciding she might hack the FBI again or something. She'd be quiet about it, she wouldn't mess with anything, but she wanted to see if their new system update would take longer to crack. Doubtful, she knew, their fire walls were weak and she usually fought them off with ease. Before she got very far, her phone buzzed.

"Hey-o Pep, what are you doing up at-" she looked at her clock, 2:35, "11:35... Never mind, that's normal for you, I forget we're three hours ahead up here." she said.

"Yet I'm not surprised you're up so late... Are you coming down tomorrow? You still haven't gotten back to me," Pepper asked, Felicity could just see her with a little planner open, pen poised and ready to make plans as well as another phone out and ready to have a jet come and pick her up.

"What, to see my dad blow off yet another award ceremony? What's the point?" she asked.

"Come on, Fee, it's an excuse to see your father. He misses you," she replied.

"Fine, but I'm bringing Cooper," she said.

"Are you trying to start a fight with Tony?" Pepper asked and, again, Felicity could see her in her mind, her eyebrows raised, head shaking.

"He'll live. Cooper isn't a bad guy," she insisted.

"Do whatever you want Fel, but don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Will do," she smirked.

"Alright, your father's jet and team will be ready to pick you up at the same place as always at 11:30," Pepper said.

"Sounds good. Make sure it's packed with my favorites,"

"I always do. Bye, hun," Pepper and Felicity hung up and she sighed. She didn't realize how much she would appreciate those last few moments.

"Remember, Cooper, be good," Felicity said as they waited in the back of the limo to arrive at the mansion.

"I will, don't worry, babe," Cooper said. She nodded, pushing a strand of fake black hair behind her ear.

"I mean it, Coop," she warned.

"Felicity, stop stressing, it'll be fine," he said.

"I sure hope so," she muttered. They pulled up to the house and got out, Cooped grabbing both suitcases, Felicity grabbing their laptop bags.

"Felicity!" Tony greeted, walking over and wrapping his daughter in a hug.

"Hey, Dad," Felicity smiled into his chest, the familiar scent of grease and cologne comforting her.

"Mr. Stark," Cooper held out his hand. Tony grimaced but took it anyway.

"Copper," he replied.

"It's Cooper, Dad," Felicity rolled her eyes, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Whatever, come on in sweetie, Rhodey is dying to see you," he said, draping his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head but the smirk stayed on her face. Good ol' Tony Stark.

Felicity rolled her eyes, taking everything in her to not groan as Obie had to accept her father's award. She stood up, waving Cooper off, and went to find her father. She pushed through the sweaty, drunk, people and made her way to her dad. More than one woman was wrapped around his arms, blowing into his dice as he dropped them on the table.

"Tony," Felicity said, crossing her arms. Since he was good at keeping her from the world, she didn't call him, Dad when others could hear and get her face plastered in tabloids.

"Felicity! You here for good luck?" Tony asked.

"I flew all the way down here just to support you in getting an award you didn't even accept!" she was fuming, flashbacks to her childhood coming back. Honestly, had he not learned his lesson?

She grabbed his arm and pulled him away, he didn't resist though, luckily, following her like a scolded puppy dog. Though, his guilt apparently didn't last too long, as he ended up taking a reporter home. Felicity, wondering why she even came down in the first place, got her first flight back to MIT. She could talk to her father later.

"Hey, Pepper," Felicity held her hand up, silencing the two other hactivists in the room, while they were extremely busy in that moment, she knew better than to reject the firey red heads calls. It had been two weeks since the whole award situation and she had been ignoring Tony's calls and texts, still annoyed with him.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry," Pepper said quietly. The girl froze.

"What's wrong?"

"It's your father. He's gone missing." Pepper's voice cracked and Felicity felt all of the air leave her body.

Two months in, now Cooper was gone. Killed himself in his cell. Even with her dad gone, she had been putting all of her efforts and thoughts into his trial. She had gotten the best lawyers rounded up, supplied them with anything they needed, and, still, he left her.

She was shaking, bracing herself against the wall, sobs racking her body so quickly she barely had any time to breathe. She hadn't cried like that since she was young and had little to no self control, she was so lost in this moment. Tony was missing, Cooper was dead, Rhodey was busy looking for her lost father, and Pepper was trying to take care of the company. Of course, Felicity had offered her services, but Pepper refused, saying that the younger Stark was going through too much to add running a company on her plate.

The door to her father's large home opened and within a few minutes, Felicity was embraced by Pepper Potts. She felt like a little kid again, crying into the woman that pretty much took over as her mother when she was Thirteen.

"I miss him," she cried into the gingers shoulder.

"I know, hun, I know,"

Felicity was asleep on the couch, her hair a frizzy mess, clinging to different areas on her face and the throw pillow. She was gripping the grey fabric of one of her father's sweatshirts in her sleep as it practically swallowed her tiny frame. She spent most nights on that leather couch, trying to avoid sleep and, more importantly, the nightmares that plagued them, her imagination creating terrible scenarios that her father could be in. She always eventually fell into a restless sleep and woke up looking like hell and not bothering to clean herself up. It was so bad Pepper had begun to stay in the guest room so she could watch over the faux blonde, making sure she took a shower a few times a week, making her get up and brush her hair and teeth, and force feeding her healthy meals. It was rare Pepper actually succeeded, but lord knows if she didn't try things would be even worse. Still, though, today Pepper had gotten up and left much earlier than the young adult would be awake and later that same day she burst loudly through the door.

"Felicity!" she called breathlessly. Felicity jolted awake, eyes darting around the cold open living room before landing on the woman.

"What?" she groaned, stretching before cuddling back into the couch cushions.

"Your father. They found him. He's on his way back now."

Felicity couldn't help the grin- the first real smile in a long time- that broke out on her face upon seeing her father, especially as he refused the wheel chair and seemed to walk okay. Due to the fact that Tony wasn't due to arrive for another few hours after she was alerted, Felicity took that time to arrange herself to at least look like a functioning human being. After an hour long shower, shaved legs and underarms, an application of makeup, and a dark blue sundress on her body, you could still see a bit of the stress and lack of sleep. The dark bags on her eyes were impossible to cover, as were the red lines around her blue Iris'. Her hair and roots were much longer than she had ever allowed them to be before and she didn't have time to go get it done. Then there was the fact that she was unbelievably skinny. In the last month of her missing father, she had eaten so little, that you could see more of her collarbone and her stomach had sunken in. Tony didn't look to hot either, sporting many cuts and bruises. At the sight of each other, both one of them wanted to cry, but Felicity had done enough crying in the last three months and Tony was way too arrogant to let tears fall in public, so instead, they embraced each other.

"Hey, Lis," Tony breathed into his daughters hair.

"Hey, Daddy."

"So what's his plan?" Melissa, Felicity's college friend, asked a few short weeks later as they video chatted. At the moment, she was taking up online classes to finish out her senior year of college, wanting to spend some time with her dad.

"Honestly? I'm not sure, he's been really secretive, lately. He typically tells me everything… Well, not everything, obviously. I mean you've seen the tabloids and he doesn't tell me about that stuff, no. I don't even want to know about that stuff. Which of course I do, but not from him telling me because, again, it's weird. The tabloids are hard to avoid. Except, obviously I have avoided because somehow that man has kept me private from them. Which suggests that he wanted the other things in the tabloids so in a way be has told me everything. Not that I read the articles, I stay away from the nitty gritty. If only that man would stay off of the covers." she sighed. At the moment the girls were discussing her dad's decision to stop making weapons. There were Stark Electronics, but most of the fortune didn't come from those, he needed to find another big product.

"Do you think it's PTSD?" Melissa asked, used to her friends constant rambling. Felicity chewed her lip for a moment.

"The secretive stuff? Yeah, a little. For weapons, I think it's more. Yeah, it comes from what he saw down there, but I think it was more of an eye opener than a trauma that caused that decision, though," she explained. Melissa nodded. There was a sharp knock on the door and Tony poked his head in.

"Did you know about the charity event tonight?" he asked, she scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head. He threw a large plastic sack at her, she rolled back some in the chair before looking down at the object. A dark, navy, blue dress was encased in plastic from the dry cleaners.

"Get dressed." he disappeared and she turned to her friend on the screen.

"Guess we have some social event. I have to go talk to sophisticated rich people. Wish me luck."

All it took was showing up at an event they were tried to be kept from, Tony finding out some strange information and confronting Obadiah Stane to lead them to all hell breaking loose. It was a slow burn, of course but it did happen, and now Felicity was standing in the man's office face to face with him and really not happy.

"It was you this whole time. You just wanted the company. The money. Was there ever a time you actually cared about my father?" Felicity scoffed angrily.

"Your father is and always has been an annoying prat so no, I've never been particularly fond of him, or his brat daughter," the man said. She shook her head angrily, opening her mouth to reply when something hit the back of her head and she blacked out.

Felicity woke up to a warm hand gripping hers. She groaned loudly, shifting in the unfamiliar bed. Tony, the owner of said hand, looked up and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head, I know you love your beauty sleep but four days? It's a bit unhealthy don't you think?" he asked. She looked around noticing the large, white, hospital room.

"Why am I here? Wait- Dad, Obadiah he-"

"Sh Sh Sh," he cut her off squeezing her hand, "it's alright, I took care of him." he said softly.

"Oh… what happened?" she asked.

"One of Obie's men had snuck up behind you and hit you on the head with a bat. It was a bit too hard and sent you into a coma," he went on to explain how his suit defeated Obie's and so on. She laughed at the end of his story, seeing as she didn't no how else to react. After her rather delirious episode, she sighed.

"So, what now?"

Felicity stood in the back, grinning and shaking her head as her father stuttered up on the stage. It really was a bad idea, letting her dad address the crowd and giving him note cards, he really didn't like being told what to do and say. He was also way too arrogant to not tell everyone of his apparent genius so she knew what he was going to do long before he did it. Though, she was surprised when he looked at her, a question of approval in his eyes. She smirked at him and nodded mouthing 'do it' and he smiled back.

"I am Iron Man."

 **A/N: You thought I left? No! I swear I didn't, I have other chapters for this and the other one ahead, I promise!** **Thank you guys for all your love and support, I have something to say.** **Specifically for the person who felt a need to hide behind a computer screen and be insulting, not constructive at all, and just plane rude.**

 **I realize this specific fic is a Mary Sue, but because of the story line and objective itself, I was okay with and planned this. It's supposed to be sweet, cliché, and a little cheesy. So deal with it and if you're going to be critical make it constructive and** **not hostile. Thanks! Also, do not ever tell a writer to stop writing! That's a horrible thing to say, I know people who once wrote terribly and now they're AMAZING! So don't bring people down or stop what could be amazing!** **XO**


End file.
